Si j'étais moi
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Un petit one shot sur les sentiments de Mariemeia après 'Endless Waltz'


_Ce one shot m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Zazie que j'apprends actuellement dans ma chorale, les paroles en sont tellement belles que j'espère avoir rendu par ces quelques mots toutes l'émotion qu'elles m'inspiraient…_

_En fait, ce one shot est le pendant du précédent, 'Vivre Malgré Tout ', et j'ai voulu cette fois rendre hommage à un autre personnage secondaire, Mariemeia…_

****

****

****

_**Si j'étais moi…**_

__

_Si j'étais moi_

_Ni la montagne à gravir au bord du vide_

_La neige à venir_

_Ne me feraient peur_

_**AC 197, mai**_

Une pluie légère de printemps tombe sur la zone South J. A P. , et les rares passants de la ville se hâtent de rentrer chez eux. Le petit cimetière est vide, noyé dans la brume, mais, malgré la pluie, une petite fille est agenouillée devant une tombe, semblant oublier la pluie fine qui tombe sans discontinuer. Habillée d'une jupe, d'un pull et de collants, un sac d'école posé à côté d'elle, nul ne reconnaîtrait là Mariemeia Barton qui il y a quelques mois a essayé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre.

Ses cheveux roux ruissellent, mais elle n'en a cure, et il est difficile de voir si elle pleure au milieu de l'eau qui coule sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus clairs observent l'inscription gravée sur la pierre : _« Treize Kushrenada : 171-195 – priez pour lui ». _

Elle vient ici souvent, espérant y trouver des réponses à ses questions, à toutes ces questions qu'elle se pose depuis la fin de la guerre : pourquoi son père ne l'a-t-il jamais reconnue ? Est-elle, comme le lui a dit Dekim, vraiment sa fille ? Le test ADN qu'elle possède n'a-t-il pas été falsifi ? Le tout concordant à une seule question : qui est-elle vraiment ? Sa mère n'est plus de ce monde pour y répondre, et la seule qui le pourrait, Lady Une, refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit, même si elle prend soin d'elle depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital…

Depuis trois mois, elle va à l'école comme une enfant de dix ans normale, même si elle ne comprend pas vraiment ses semblables, si insouciants. Pourtant, son institutrice est étonnée par sa maturité, sa richesse d'esprit et ses connaissances étendues, mais Lady Une a bien précisé qu'elle ne devait absolument pas lui faire passer une classe, elle a besoin de se retrouver au milieu de ses semblables pour enfin comprendre qui elle est vraiment…

Mais Mariemeia ne sait plus vraiment que penser, que faire…ayant perdu sa mère très tôt, elle a été élevée par son grand-père Dekim Barton qui l'a convaincue jour après jour que le gouvernement de la Terre et des Colonies lui revenait de droit. Il avait fait qu'elle une quasi-souveraine et lui avait fait donner une éducation très complète mais sans lui donner d'affection. Elle avait assez vite su qui était son père, bien sûr, c'était là-dessus que s'était appuyé Dekim pour prendre possession de son jeune cerveau.

Et maintenant, qui est-elle ? Elle reste Mariemeia Barton pour l'état-civil, mais son monde intérieur est un champ de ruines. Elle sait mener une armée, élaborer une stratégie, possède des connaissances étendues sur des faits militaires et politiques, mais ignore comment jouer, comment courir au soleil en se ne souciant de rien d'autre que de la sensation de l'herbe sous son pied….

_Si j'étais moi_

_Ni les pages à écrire_

_Ni de trouver les mots pour le dire_

_Ne me feraient peur_

Comment faire comprendre sa souffrance aux autres ? Elle est persuadée que personne ne peut la comprendre, qu'elle est enfermée dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle et dont personne n'a la clé, même pas Lady Une ou Relena, qu'elle apprécie pourtant. Qui s'intéresserait à une petite fille comme elle, qui n'a plus aucune famille et que personne ne prend au sérieux ?

Elle voudrait tant arriver à exprimer sa souffrance, tout ce qu'elle ressent, ne fût-ce que par écrit, mais les mots refusent de sortir d'elle, elle n'est pas encore prête à faire confiance suffisamment à quelqu'un pour lui livrer ses pensées les plus profondes…

Peut-être son père aurait-il pu la comprendre et l'aimer pour elle-même, mais a-t-il seulement su qu'elle existait ? Dekim ne lui avait sans doute pas dit, ni sa mère…Dekim qui ne s'était soucié d'elle que pour en faire sa marionnette. Que lui reste-il à présent comme planche de salut ?

_Mais je me lâche la main_

_Je m'éloigne de moi_

_Je me retrouve au matin _

_Sur la mauvaise voie_

_Quand on se perd en chemin_

_Comment venir à bout_

_De ces efforts inhumains_

_Qui nous mènent à nous_

Finalement, elle n'arrive plus vraiment à savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle veut…éduquée dans l'optique de faire d'elle la souveraine fantoche du Monde, elle ignore qui elle est réellement, quels sont ses goûts, vers quoi la porte son caractère. Elle ignore en définitive tout de la vie réelle telle que la vivent des milliers de gens…comment réussira-t-elle à s'y adapter, elle déjà trop marquée par la vie ? Comment devenir partie intégrante du monde quand on vous a appris pendant des années que vous alliez le diriger et que vous étiez bien au dessus du commun des mortels ?

Elle se refuse à demander de l'aide, à tendre la main, consciente que ce qu'elle a fait est une abomination qui ne mérite aucune pitié, des hommes sont morts pour elle…Heero aurait mieux fait de la tuer, au moins elle n'aurait plus posé de problèmes à personne. A la place de cela, Lady Une a refusé de la laisser mourir, par fidélité posthume envers son père..

Ravalant ses larmes, elle murmure :

« Père…dites-moi qui je suis… »

Mais nulle réponse de celui qui repose sous la dalle de granit, et Mariemeia éclate en sanglots incoercibles…

_Si j'étais moi_

_Ni les démons que je cache_

_Les idées noires, les flammes que je crache_

_Ne me feraient peur_

Elle pleure longtemps, essayant de soulager la souffrance qui la taraude, c'est le seul moyen qui lui reste encore pour éviter de sombrer, mais elle sait que chaque jour qui passe la rapproche de plus en plus de la folie. Pourquoi Lady Une l'a-t-elle sauvée ? En fait, ce n'est pas elle qu'elle a sauvée mais son père, qu'elle n'avait pu secourir lors de l'explosion de son armure mobile…Quelle importance cela a-t-il qu'elle vive ou pas ? Elle a sur les mains le sang d'hommes qui sont morts par fidélité envers elle, et jamais elle ne pourra s'en débarrasser…

Dans le marasme et la désolation où elle se trouve, plus rien n'a d'importance, ni la pluie qui tombe, ni le monde extérieur, ni même la voix qui l'appelle juste ses blessures intérieures qui saignent…

_Si j'étais moi_

_Tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur_

_Ce que je fais de pire ou de meilleur_

_Ne me ferait peur_

_Si j'étais moi _

_Ce que je fais de pire ou de meilleur_

_Ferait mon bonheur_

_Si j'étais moi_

Elle pleure encore quand quelqu'un dépose un manteau sur ses épaules et qu'une voix douce lui dit :

« Viens, nous rentrons à la maison, tu vas tomber malade si tu restes là sous la pluie… »

Mariemeia lève la tête, et ses yeux bleus humides de larmes rencontrent les yeux noisette pleins de douceur et de tendresse de Lady Une. Elle tient un parapluie et sourit à l'enfant qui, désarmée, ne dit plus rien, ne pleure même plus, même si ses larmes ruissellent encore sur ses joues.

Lady Une tend la main à la petite fille, sans aménité aucune, et Mariemeia, recommençant à pleurer, se jette dans ses bras. Elle la serre contre elle en caressant ses cheveux et dit :

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, tout cela est fini… »

Peu à peu, Mariemeia se calme, et Lady Une dit :

« Il respectait beaucoup les émotions humaines, tu sais, mais il ne t'aurait pas laissée te rendre malade pour lui… »

Mariemeia dit alors :

« J'aurais voulu le connaître… »

Un voile passe sur le regard de Lady Une et elle dit :

« Alors je te parlerai de lui, maintenant je suis prête…tu sauras quel homme il était… »

La tendresse qui émane de Lady Une touche l'enfant, et elle comprend enfin qu'elle compte beaucoup pour elle, ce qu'elle n'avait pu percevoir avant, apitoyée sur elle-même.

Lady Une continue :

« Autre chose : est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je t'adopte officiellement ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant… »

Le regard bleu de Mariemeia s'éclaire à ces mots, et un sourire enfin vient fendre ses beaux traits alors qu'elle met sa main dans celle de Lady Une…

**FIN**


End file.
